Das Medaillon
by Kiddo
Summary: Lucas erinnert sich an einen Teil seiner Vergangenheit
1. Default Chapter

Das Medaillon  
  
By Kiddo  
  
Autorinformation:  
  
seaQuest, Lucas Wolenczak und alles was dazu gehört, gehören nicht mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Matthew (Matty) ist meine eigene Idee.  
  
Die Geschichte spielt während der ersten Staffel.  
  
Wie immer habe ich auch einige Sachen aus der Serie verändert.  
  
In meiner Geschichte geht es um das Thema Selbstmord und Tod, wenn dies zu stark berührt, bitte ich dies nicht zu lesen.  
Ein spezieller Dank geht an Snuggles, weil sie mir den Film "Schlaflos in Seattle" ausgeliehen hat. Ohne den Film, hätte ich mir ein anderes Ende für die Geschichte ausdenken müssen.  
Ein Teil der Seniorcrew sitzt beim Essen in der Mess Hall. Commander Ford erzählt gerade eine Geschichte von sich und seinem Kleinerem Bruder aus ihrer Kindheit.  
  
Lucas schenkt dem Commander keine Aufmerksamkeit, er ist in seinen Gedanken verloren. *Jetzt ist es genau 2 Jahre her, 2 Jahre auf den Tag genau.*  
  
Captain Bridger bemerkt, dass der Teenager nur in seinem Essen herum stochert. Er ist besorgt. Das Computergenie war schon die ganze Woche merkwürdig still und aß wenig, es war fast, als ob sich der Junge in einer anderen Welt befinden würde.  
  
"Das ganze endete damit, dass mein Bruder fast einen ganzen Monat lang nicht mehr mit mir sprach!" Beendet der Commander seine Geschichte. Die anderen lachen über die Erzählung des Commanders. Dr. Westphalen hat sogar lach tränen in den Augen.  
  
Miguel Ortis strahlt über das ganze Gesicht. "So ist das mit Geschwistern, mit meiner Schwester ist mir einmal was ganz ähnliches passiert."  
  
Benjamin Krieg bemerkt, dass Lucas sich die ganze Zeit nicht am Gespräch beteiligt hatte, er beschließt dies zu ändern. "Hey Lucas, das kann uns nicht passieren, wir sind Einzelkinder. Bist du auch immer so von allen verwöhnt wurden?" Der Teenager reagiert nicht, er stochert immer noch in seinem Essen herum und starrt Löcher auf seinen Teller. "Lucas?"  
  
Das jüngste Besatzungsmitglied schreckt hoch. "Entschuldige Ben, was hast du gesagt?"  
  
Inzwischen schauen alle den Teen an. "Ich wollte wissen, ob du als Einzelkind auch immer so verwöhnt wurden bist?"  
  
Lucas ist sprachlos, er spürt wie diese eine Frage ihm schon die Tränen in die Augen steigen lässt. Er steht schnell auf und nimmt sein Tablett. " Entschuldigt mich bitte, ich hab ein Programm am Computer vergessen." Seine Stimme zittert. Er stellt das Tablett auf den Abräumwagen und verschwindet schnell.  
  
Die Crew schaut sich fragend an, alle hatten mitbekommen, dass der Teen mit den Tränen gekämpft hatte. Lt. Krieg verzieht fragend das Gesicht. "Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?"  
  
Commander Ford und Dr. Westphalen zucken mit den Schultern.  
  
"Ich gebe ihm 10 Minuten, dann geh ich ihm hinter her!" Meint Captain Bridger. Ihm ist die Besorgnis um Lucas gut anzusehen.  
Lucas ist inzwischen an seiner Kabine angekommen. Er schließt die Tür hinter sich, macht die Stereoanlage an und schmeißt sich auf sein Bett. Den Kopf vergräbt er in den Kissen. Warum hatte er seine Gefühle heute einfach nicht unter Kontrolle? Sonst schaffte er es doch auch immer! Warum konnte er das ganze was vor 2 Jahren geschah nicht einfach verdrängen? Die anderen müssten ihn doch jetzt für ein kleines Kind halten. Er wollte einfach nicht an früher denken!  
Das Computergenie schreckt hoch, als er bemerkt, dass ihn jemand tröstend an der Schulter berührt. Nathan Bridger hatte unbemerkt die Kabine betreten, als er sah, dass Lucas heulend auf seinem Bett lag, hatte ihm dies einen Stich versetzt. Der Teen war nicht für große Gefühlausbrüche bekannt. Nathan hatte sich gleich neben Lucas Bett gekniet und versucht ihm irgendwie Trost zu geben.  
  
Lucas rappelt sich auf und versucht die Tränen wegzuwischen. Captain Bridger setzt sich neben ihn. "Was ist los Lucas?"  
  
Der blonde Teenager beist sich auf die Lippe und wischt seine Tränen erneut weg. "Nichts."  
  
Bridger schüttelt den Kopf. "Lucas, ich merke doch dass etwas nicht stimmt. Was ist los?"  
  
Das Computergenie schaut auf den Boden. Mit der linken Hand spielt er an einer Silbernen Kette herum. Der Anhänger der Kette ist unter seinem T- Shirt versteckt.  
  
Captain Bridger hat das Gefühl, als ob diese Kette etwas bedeutet. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du eine Kette trägst."  
  
Lucas schaut den Captain einen Moment lang prüfend an. "Ich hab den Anhänger von meiner Großmutter geerbt. Sie starb als ich 9 war. Seit zwei Jahren trage ich ihn. Ich hab ihn seit damals nie abgenommen." Lucas denkt einen Moment lang nach, er wusste er konnte dem Captain vertrauen. Langsam greift er zu dem Verschluss der Kette und öffnet ihn. Er nimmt die Kette von Hals und hält sie dem Captain hin. Nathan streckt seine Hand aus, dann mustert er den Anhänger. In seiner Hand hält er ein wunderschönes altes silbernes Medaillon. "Darf ich es öffnen?" Lucas nickt mit dem Kopf. Behutsam öffnet Captain Bridger den Verschluss des zierlich verarbeitenden Medaillons. Der Teenager beobachtet jede seiner Bewegungen.  
  
Als das Medaillon offen ist, blickt Nathan auf ein Foto von zwei etwa 13 Jahre alten Jungen. Sie sehen sich zum verwechseln ähnlich, der einzige Unterschied sind die Augen, der eine Junge hat braune Augen, der andere strahlend blaue. Beide lächeln in die Kamera. Captain Bridger schaut Lucas überrascht an. "Du hast einen Bruder?"  
  
Das blonde Computergenie nickt mit dem Kopf. " Ja, eher gesagt ich hatte einen." Er verzieht das Gesicht. "Matty, eigentlich heißt er Matthew, war mein Zwillingsbruder. Er ist 5 Minuten vor mir geboren wurden."  
  
"Was ist mit ihm geschehen?" Nathan Bridger hält Lucas das Medaillon hin.  
  
Der Teenager nimmt die Kette und betrachtet das Bild intensiv. Nach ein paar Sekunden schließt er das Medaillon und hängt sich die Kette wieder um den Hals. Den Anhänger lässt er unter seinem T-Shirt verschwinden. "Er starb heute vor genau zwei Jahren."  
  
Nathan schaut den Teenager mitfühlend an. "Das tut mir leid! Du weißt, ich bin da wenn du reden möchtest."  
  
Lucas nickt gedankenverloren mit dem Kopf. "Ich glaube, ich würde gerne darüber reden. Mit meinen Eltern konnte ich nie darüber sprechen, sie haben immer gleich abgeblockt. Es ist, als ob sie ihn schon vergessen hätten!"  
  
Bridger schüttelt den Kopf. "Das glaube ich nicht. Menschen gehen unterschiedlich mit dem Tod um. Manchen fällt es leichter, nicht darüber zu reden und andere möchten gerne darüber reden. Deine Eltern gehören wahrscheinlich zu der ersten Sorte."  
  
Der Teenager schüttelt den Kopf. "Das weiß ich schon, aber bei ihnen ist das anders."  
  
"Dann erzähl mir wie es ist."  
  
Das Computergenie spielt erneut mit seiner linken Hand an seiner Kette herum. "Matty und ich waren immer sehr verschieden und uns doch so gleich." Er macht eine kurze Pause. "Das ist irgendwie schwierig zu erklären. Wir haben uns nur selten gestritten, wir waren uns sehr nahe. Wahrscheinlich lag das auch daran, dass unsere Eltern so oft weg waren."  
  
Der Captain nickt verstehen. "War Matty auch ein Genie?"  
  
Lucas schüttelt den Kopf, er spielt immer noch an der Kette herum. "Nein, Matty war durchschnittlich intelligent. Dadurch waren wir nie in der gleichen Klasse. Ich habe mir oft gewünscht, dass dies anders gewesen wäre. Vielleicht wäre dann alles nicht passiert!"  
  
"Wie meinst du das genau?" Will der Captain wissen.  
  
"Unsere Eltern haben sich immer mehr für mich als für Matthew interessiert. Unser Pa hat mich früher oft zu sich mit an die Arbeit genommen, Matty so gut wie nie. Mich haben sie immer überall herum präsentiert. Ich bin wegen meiner Intelligenz bevorzugt worden. Das war kein schönes Gefühl. Als ich dann aufs College gekommen bin, ist es für Matthew richtig schlimm geworden. Er hatte niemanden mehr mit dem er richtig reden konnte. Wir haben zwar oft am Vidphone miteinander gesprochen oder Emails geschickt, aber das ist einfach nicht das gleiche. Schließlich sind Mattys Noten ziemlich nach unten gegangen, deshalb haben unsere Eltern ihm das Basketballspielen verboten. Basketball war für Matty das größte." Lucas lächelt. "Wenn wir zu hause aus Spaß gespielt haben, hat er mich immer total fertig gemacht. Ich hatte nicht die geringste Chance gegen ihn. In seinem Team war er der Star. Die Mädchen in seinem alter haben ihm alle zugejubelt." Die Miene des Teenagers wird wieder ernst. "Das er nicht mehr spielen durfte war die schlimmste Strafe für ihn. Unsere Vidphonegespräche wurden immer seltener. Als ich in den Collegeferien nach Hause gekommen bin, hatte er sich total verändert. Ich habe ihn kaum noch wieder erkannt. Es war, als ob die Verbindung die wir sonst immer gehabt hatten, zerstört war. Ich bin kaum noch an ihn heran gekommen. Als ich wieder im College war, hat er auf keinen meiner Anrufe geantwortet. Entweder ist er nicht ans Vidphone gegangen, oder hat sich von einem Angestellten verleugnen lassen, ich wusste ja, das er zu Hause war, meine Emails hat er nicht einmal geöffnet. Wegen der Schule hatte er Hausarrest. Unsere Eltern verlangten immer, dass wir in der Schule die besten waren, schließlich hatten wir ja die Wolenczak Gene. In dem Sinne ist der Name ein echter Fluch. Alle erwarten Topleistungen von einem und wenn man sie verbringt, ist das etwas Selbstverständliches. Erbringt man sie nicht, denken alle man hätte sich keine Mühe gegeben und wäre Faul. Mein Bruder hat mich immer als Leuchtendes Beispiel hingehalten bekommen. Wir wären ja schließlich Zwillinge und ich könnte das alles, also müsste er es laut meinen Eltern auch. Aber man kann nicht alle über einen Kamm scheren. Jeder Mensch ist einzigartig."  
  
Bridger nickt zustimmend. "Da hast du Recht und Lucas, wir sehen deine Leistung nicht als etwas Selbstverständliches an. Wir wissen, dass du dafür hart arbeitest!"  
  
"Danke!"  
  
Die beiden schweigen einen Moment. Dann ergreift der Captain wieder das Wort. "Wie ist dein Bruder genau gestorben? Wenn du nicht willst, brauchst du es nicht zu erzählen, dass weißt du hoffentlich."  
  
Lucas nickt mit dem Kopf. "Als er starb war ich im College. Ich hatte den ganzen Tag ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, als ob etwas passieren würde. In der Nacht bin ich dann auf einmal schweißgebadet aufgeschreckt. Ich wusste, dass etwas mit Matty nicht stimmte, ich hatte dieses Gefühl, als ob irgendetwas Schreckliches passiert war. Ich bin sofort ans Vidphone und habe versucht zu Hause anzurufen, aber niemand hat abgenommen. Ich hab es auch bei den Nachbarn versucht, aber auch ohne Ergebnis. Später habe ich erfahren, dass alle bei einer großen Party gewesen waren."  
  
Bridger sieht etwas verwirrt aus. "Deine Eltern waren mitten in der Nacht auf einer Party?"  
  
"So ungefähr, sie waren wirklich lange dort, aber man muss auch noch die Zeitverschiebung dazu rechnen. Na ja, jedenfalls konnte ich keinen Erreichen. Deshalb hab ich mich gleich in den Computer des Airports gehackt und ein Ticket für den nächsten Flug nach Hause reserviert. Ich hab das nötigste in einen Rucksack gepackt, mich angezogen und bin ins nächste Taxi gesprungen. Um 3 Uhr Nachts stand ich dann schließlich vor unserem Haus. Meine Eltern waren immer noch auf der Party. Ich bin sofort in Mattys Zimmer gerannt. In der Tür bin ich wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben. Auf seinem Nachtischchen lagen mehrere Schachteln mit Tabletten und eine Flasche Wodka. Ich hab sofort den Arzt gerufen, aber es war natürlich schon viel zu spät. Matthew war seit einigen Stunden Tod. Der Notarzt hat mir erklärt, dass der Alkohol und die Tabletten innerhalb von wenigen Minuten gewirkt hätten. Seit dem Tag habe ich das Gefühl, dass ein Teil von mir nicht mehr da ist, das er mit Matty zusammen gestorben ist. Die Beerdigung war furchtbar, es war sehr viel Presse da. Meine Eltern haben entsprechend reagiert. Meine Mutter hat nur geheult, und der Kamera erzählt, wie sehr sie ihr Kind vermissen würde. Es war richtig Widerlich und alle haben ihnen die Show abgenommen. Als wir wieder zu Hause waren, waren sie wie verwandelt. Als ich sie auf Matty angesprochen habe, haben sie mir den Mund verboten und erzählt, dass ich nicht an der Vergangenheit festhalten soll, die Welt würde sich schließlich weiterdrehen. Das tat wirklich weh." Einen Moment lang schweigt der Teen, die Tränen waren ihm wieder in die blauen Augen gestiegen. "Verstehen sie jetzt, dass ich vorhin abgehauen bin? Ich hatte das Gefühl, als ob mir die Luft abgeschnürt würde. Ich konnte es den anderen in diesem Moment einfach nicht erzählen."  
  
Captain Bridger umarmt Lucas tröstend. Nach einer Weile löst sich der Teen aus der Umarmung und schaut den Captain an.  
  
"Wissen sie, es tat richtig gut, dass alles mal jemanden erzählen zu dürfen. Erstaunlicherweise geht es mir jetzt besser, der Schmerz ist immer noch da, aber er hat sich verändert."  
  
Bridger lächelt mitfühlend. Er ist froh, dass er Lucas helfen konnte. "Wie hatte er sich verändert?"  
  
Der Teenager überlegt einen Augenblick. Es war nicht einfach, dass ganze in Worte zu fassen. "Es tut immer noch unendlich weh, ein Stück von mir wird immer fehlen, aber es fühlt sich an, als ob der Schmerz einen nicht mehr zerstören würde, als ob man mit dem Schmerz leben kann. Verstehen sie was ich meine?"  
  
Nathan Bridger nickt mit dem Kopf, er wusste nur zu gut was Lucas entfand. "Ja, ich verstehe was du meinst. Vielleicht sogar besser als du denkst. Wirst du es den anderen erzählen?"  
  
Lucas nickt mit dem Kopf, eine blonde Haarsträhne fällt ihm ins Gesicht. "Ja, das werde ich tun. Aber noch nicht heute. Heute geht das einfach nicht, vielleicht in ein paar Tagen. Ich werde es ihnen auf jeden Fall erzählen, sie sind meine Freunde und haben das Recht zu wissen, warum ich mich die letzten Tage so merkwürdig aufgeführt habe."  
  
"Das ist ganz allein deine Entscheidung Kiddo, erzähle es, wenn du glaubst, dass du soweit bist."  
  
"Captain, seinen sie mir bitte jetzt nicht böse, aber ich wäre jetzt gerne allein." Sagt der Teen und schaut den älteren Mann aus seinen großen Augen an.  
  
Nathan lächelt. "Kein Problem, ich versteh das." Er steht auf, rüffelt mit der Hand noch einmal durch Lucas blondes Haar und geht zur Tür.  
  
Bevor der Captain die Tür erreicht hat, sagt Lucas noch etwas. "Danke Captain!"  
  
Bridger dreht sich noch einmal um. "Jeder Zeit Kiddo, jeder Zeit!" Dann schließt er die Tür hinter sich.  
  
Der Teenager steht von seinem Bett auf und setzt sich vor seinen Computer. Er tippt ein paar Kommandos ein, dann erscheint eine art von Tagebuch und Terminkalender auf den Bildschirm. In dieses Programm trug Lucas verschiedene Sachen ein. Ereignisse die er nicht vergessen wollte, Gedichte oder Sprüche die er irgendwo gelesen hatte und ihm gefallen hatten. Manchmal schrieb er auch, wie er sich fühlte.  
  
Das Computergenie tippt das heutige Datum ein und denkt einen Augenblick nach. Er erinnerte sich an eine Stelle aus einem älteren Film. Der Film hieß "Schlaflos in Seattle". Diese eine Szene beschrieb genau seine Gefühle. Er streicht sich kurz eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, dann beginnt er zu tippen.  
Ich werde aufstehen  
  
und zwar jeden morgen  
  
und ich werde ein und ausatmen,  
  
den ganzen Tag lang.  
Und dann, nach einer weile,  
  
werde ich mich nicht mehr daran erinnern müssen,  
  
jeden morgen aufzustehen  
  
und ein und auszuatmen.  
Und dann nach einer Weile,  
  
werde ich nicht mehr darüber nachdenken müssen  
  
wie schön und wundervoll ich es mal hatte.  
ENDE 


	2. alternatives Ende

Das Medaillon (alternatives Ende)  
  
By Kiddo  
Information der Autorin: seaQuest, Lucas Wolenczak und alles was dazu gehört, gehören nicht mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Diese Geschichte ist ein anderes Ende zu meiner Geschichte "Das Medaillon". Auf Wunsch einer einzelnen Person, wir wollen ja keinen Anschauen nicht war Snuggles(, habe ich mir ein etwas anderes Ende ausgedacht. Tja, da schreibt man ein einziges Mal nicht ein wirkliches Happy End und schon wird herum gemeckert. Dabei hab ich mir damals bei dem Schluss soviel mühe gegeben. Also wer den Schluss bei meiner alten Geschichte gut fand, muss das hier nicht unbedingt lesen. Diese Geschichte knüpft direkt da an, wo die alte endete.  
Ich werde aufstehen  
  
und zwar jeden morgen  
  
und ich werde ein und ausatmen  
  
den ganzen Tag lang.  
  
*  
  
Und dann, nach einer Weile,  
  
werde ich mich nicht mehr daran erinnern müssen,  
  
jeden morgen aufzustehen  
  
und ein und auszuatmen.  
  
*  
  
Und dann nach einer Weile,  
  
werde ich nicht mehr darüber nachdenken müssen  
  
wie schön und wundervoll ich es mal hatte.  
  
*  
Lucas speichert das Geschriebene ab. Dann lehnt er sich auf dem Stuhl zurück und liest sich noch einmal durch, was er eben geschrieben hatte.  
  
Dieser Text aus dem Film passte wirklich gut zu seinen Gefühlen, nur das Ende traf es nicht ganz Hundertprozentig. Er vermisste Matty wirklich unendlich, es würde immer ein Teil von ihm fehlen, nicht mehr da sein. Aber zum Schluss hatte sich Matty so sehr von ihm entfremdet und er, hatte sich wahrscheinlich auch anders herum von Matty entfremdet. Die letzte Zeit war nicht einfach und glücklich gewesen. Aber auch wenn es so war, er würde seinen Zwillingsbruder immer lieben und für immer Vermissen. Er würde ihn so in Erinnerung behalten, wie es war, als sie zusammen glücklich waren. Wie sie zusammen Basketball gespielt hatten oder irgendwelchen Unsinn getrieben hatten.  
  
Der Teenager schaut immer noch auf den Computerbildschirm. Langsam trieften seine Gedanken zu seinem jetzigen Leben. Auf der seaQuest ging es ihm gut, er hatte richtige Freunde gefunden. Der Captain und Dr. Westphalen behandelten ihm viel besser als seine eigenen Eltern. Hier auf der seaQuest herrschte das Klima, was er sich immer gewünscht hatte. Die anderen akzeptierten ihn seinetwillen, nicht weil er der Sohn von Dr. Wolenczak war. Er wusste, er könnte seinen Freunden von seinem Bruder erzählen, nicht heute, aber in ein paar Tagen. Sie würden ihm alle zuhören und ihn ernst nehmen, genau wie der Captain es getan hatte. Er konnte sich keinen schöneren Arbeitsplatz wünschen und vorstellen als die seaQuest.  
  
ENDE 


End file.
